


Birthdays

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: What's It Like [6]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, but i kinda love this one, it's so gross, lookit sena being a good boyfriend i love it, takes place BEFORE Fights chapter, ugh more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Moshi moshi, Sena-kun! Did you get-”<br/>“What do you mean it’s his birthday tomorrow?!” Sena shrilled, panting, as the library doors smacked closed just a centimeter behind his butt.<br/>Sakuraba’s awkward chuckling sounded over the line. “So you did get the text.[...]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Shin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are birthdays spent? Do they ever play sports together? Who has the best table manners?

**July 8 th:**

Sena balanced his pen between his upper lip and nose, frowning heavily at the glowing laptop screen. Even though he was surrounded by literal _piles_ of homework, and he _needed_ to finish so he could enjoy the game coming up that weekend, he just couldn’t focus. Not on algebra or Muromachi _jidai_ or biology.

Instead, the little black flashdrive Yukimitsu had given him just a few days before at the beach was blinking where it stuck out of the side of his laptop. He had no idea how Yukimitsu had found _so much_ stuff about prosopagnosia, though… being a medical student probably helped a lot. Sena scrolled further down with eyes gone gritty and dry after hours of staring, skimming over words he didn’t know with too many characters and syllables. He actually had a dictionary laid out next to him just to make sense of some of the eye-crossing jargon (that sometimes didn't even have helpful _furugana_!). When his cell beeped an incoming text message, he didn’t know if the relief or the disappointment was stronger.

Blinking rapidly to re-wet his eyes, he flicked open his phone, hissing 'sorry' to the glaring students around him. He’d totally forgotten he had hidden himself away in a corner of the library furthest from his dorm and his friends’ usual classes. (Which meant he was all the way in the _law_ school library.) His eyes narrowed as he read the text. Then he blinked. And read it again. He was hitting ‘call’ even as he grabbed up everything under one arm and lightsped out of the library.

“ _Moshi moshi, Sena-kun! Did you get-”_

“ _What do you mean it’s his birthday tomorrow?!”_ Sena shrilled, panting, as the library doors smacked closed just a centimeter behind his butt.

Sakuraba’s awkward chuckling sounded over the line. “ _So you did get the text. I wasn’t sure if he thought to tell you or not and I just thought of it myself_.”

“Wha- why- How am I gonna do anything for his birthday in less than twenty-four hours!? I have three assignments to finish _and_ morning and evening practices tomorrow!” Sena burst out, panicking and _clueless_.

“ _Whoa, whoa, calm down, Sena-kun. Shin-kun doesn’t normally do much for his birthdays. They’re not really his style, you know?_ ” Sakuraba tried to console. Sena whimpered.

“So you have no clue what to do for him either, do you? You’ve known him since middle school!”

“ _… I just found out it was his birthday, like, a week ago. His parents called me to ask if his present had arrived yet. I think he forgot to give them his cell phone number…_ ” Sakuraba sighed loud enough even Sena heard it. _“I told you birthdays aren’t his thing. I’m the closest thing he has to a best friend and I didn’t know this whole time._ ”

Sena tried to run his hand through his hair and ended up smacking his face with his laptop. A couple older female students giggled at him as they passed. Blushing brightly, he made his way across the lawn outside the law library.

“You’ve never celebrated his birthday? He never had a birthday party?”

 _“Maybe before middle school? Definitely not since I’ve known him._ ”

“I guess that makes sense. Having a birthday party for a kid who doesn’t eat cake and turns every game into a competition might be kinda hard…” Sena muttered thoughtfully. Sakuraba barely muffled a snort. “But I can’t just not do anything! I’m his _boyfriend_ now. It’s not like we’re just amefuto rivals who only see each other during games. I… I have to do _something_ ,” Sena bemoaned. “I’m not good at planning things. I can barely do good date plans after a whole month of brainstorming.”

“ _I should’ve told you as soon as his parents told me, but I was so sure he would’ve mentioned it to you, Sena-kun. I’m sorry. I could help you think of something? But honestly… anything you did would make him happy. He’s very easy to please when it comes to you_.” The lighthearted, but genuine, teasing from Sakuraba had Sena’s ears burning. And his face. And probably all the way down to his toes.

“R-Really?” Sena squeaked quietly.

“ _Duh, Sena-kun. I think you could make him a happy birthday card out of glitter and construction paper and he’d like it. … He’d be a lot confused, but he’d like it.”_

Sena laughed bashfully and accidentally bashed his temple with his laptop when he tried to rub the back of his neck. _Ow!_ “Okay, thanks for letting me know. I’ll figure out _something_ before tomorrow. You guys have practice, right?”

“ _Yeah, the Saikyoudai game is right around the corner. We’re getting pretty tense over here. I think he needs the break, honestly._ ”

“Thanks, Sakuraba-kun. I appreciate it.”

“ _One of these days you’re going to have to call me Haruto. Good luck on the birthday front! Pretty sure the only thing he’s getting from the team is a tear-inducingly-bad happy birthday sing-along before practice. It’s not like we can give him cake.”_

Sena burst out laughing, unable _not_ to imagine it. The grim-faced, awkward-looking behemoths that made of the Oujou Knights, with Shin scowling and arms crossed in the middle of them. Though, Otawara would probably get really into it.

“At least the bar is set low. See you at the game!”

“ _Bye, Sena-kun!_ ”

The line beeped and Sena stared down at his screen long enough to watch it fade to black and lock. There really _was_ a pile of assignments adding up, and with the game so close, Sena really doubted Shin would enjoy anything too elaborate anyway. What was something simple, but fun, and… Sena cringed thinking about the state of his wallet. Something cheap, too. Also something a little active and sporty, because Shin definitely preferred time spent on his feet rather than sitting. Or eating. Something they could maybe eat at, but didn’t need to-

A gasp escaped him and the laptop slipped from his fingers. He scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground. Papers flew every which way and his phone toppled to grass, but the laptop and the little thumbdrive were safe. Sighing, he set it down carefully and darted around the quad for his work, stuffing it more securely in his bag, before turning his laptop back on to rescue the poor USB from its imminent doom if left in place. He was too busy cleaning up his mess while simultaneously laying out details in his mind for his suddenly _brilliant_ idea to notice the whispers and pointing in his direction. Most of them were along the lines of 'Eyeshield 21', 'so fast', 'is it really?' anyway. 

For once, his idea was _foolproof_. He couldn’t wait to start making calls.

 

**July 9 th: **

Heart palpitating in excitement, and from leftover adrenaline thanks to amefuto practice, Sena rocked back and forth on his heels while waiting outside the nondescript building. As per his norm, he had been a good twenty minutes early, his hair damp and dripping down the back of his neck, gym bag still hanging over one shoulder. He planned out a meetup time to account for Shin’s extra, personal practice and the distance from the subway (though he _had_ chosen one closer to Oujou on purpose), but he hadn’t accounted for his usual nerves. Which, really, he should start doing that… He checked his cell again, re-reading the text Sakuraba had sent from Shin’s phone to tell him they were finishing up and Shin was on his way, and rocked on his feet a little faster.

The repeated drumming of sneakers on pavement had him jerking his head to the side, lips widening in thrilled apprehension. Finally, it wasn’t yet another false alarm. Shin jogged up to his side, gaze soft if puzzled.

“It’s the middle of the week. Didn’t you say you had homework?” Shin questioned with eyebrows high.

“Y-yeah, a _lot_ actually. But Riku-kun _and_ Mamori-neechan said they’d help me bust whatever’s left out before the game on Sunday. No worries! Especially not today!” Sena ordered earnestly. Realization dawned on Shin’s face.

“Sakuraba told you today is my birthday,” Shin stated. His dark eyes flickered to the building behind Sena, frowning at the clacking, echoing sounds coming from within.

“That can wait a moment,” Sena gesticulated wildly, dragging Shins’ attention back to him. “First, your present.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“Don’t worry. It doesn’t cost anything,” Sena interjected with a grin and a spreading blush. Before he could overthink it, Sena all but lunged forward, arms wrapping tight around Shin’s waist and his cheek pillowing against Shin’s breastbone.

Shin fell back a step, and his arms automatically came up. They froze in midair, then he huffed that amused little sound and wrapped them tightly around Sena’s shoulders.

“I spent all my money on the- you’ll see. But I thought, if you would like a glittery kiddie card, you’ll probably be okay with a hug, too,” Sena mumbled, eyes squeezed shut.

“I definitely like the hug more than something covered in glitter,” Shin agreed firmly, hands stroking up and down Sena’s back. His resting stoic poker face was ruined by the fond warmth in his brown eyes as he gazed down at the crown of Sena’s wild hair. “Why would you give me something glittery?” he asked a moment later, scowl crashing down in confusion. Sena burst out laughing, cuddling closer and tighter before excruciatingly pulling away.

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon on for your birthday date. It was too last minute to get anyone to come, so I promised everyone I’d let them take over my birthday party in October. Monta-kun usually starts planning before anyone else can, anyway, so I figured it was a safe promise,” Sena confessed, looking almost _smug_ at his sneakiness.

Shin’s eyebrows jumped up into his hairline in surprise. “I didn’t think you were capable of being _sly_ , Sena,” the linebacker said with a twitch of his mouth. He followed Sena’s lead into the building as the shorter freshman ducked his head sheepishly.

“Well… uh, welcome to your birthday date?” he hastily changed the subject, one arm sweeping over the interior.

There were about ten polished to a high glossy sheen wooden lanes, with chairs and podium on one end and clusters of white pins on the other. There were about four lanes in use, every patron wearing ugly, bi-colored shoes, pitchers of beer and little cardboard trays of greasy, terribly delicious food stacked haphazardly over tiny tables. The chart-topping pop songs of Japan and USA were playing overhead of every decade from 1980 to current. The small bar on one end of the large room had a simple menu of about ten items and a soda fountain, and in the opposing corner, the jangling cacophony and neon lights denoted the small arcade.

“A bowling alley?” Shin said a little stupefied.

“Yeah! Isn’t it great! We can play a sport together, like amefuto, and you can get your competitive streak going. You know I’m always up to try and beat you at something,” Sena joked, waving both arms energetically. “And, and! I checked! The arcade has air hockey and pool! I _suck_ at pool, but I would play if you wanted, or air hockey. Do you know what air hockey is?  It’s owned by some American expat, so it’s set up just like the ones I went to in South Bend! Uh, that’s the city near Notre Dame- eugh!” Sena babbling abruptly ended when Shin gently clapped a hand over his mouth.

“It’s great. I _like_ bowling, but I haven’t bowled in a long time.” His eyes swept over it nostalgically. His hand fell back to his side.

“Since middle school?” Sena questioned with knowing eyes.

“Training was important. I couldn’t let my focus be divided,” Shin replied, almost… defensively. Sena grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“It’s okay. You’re an amazing football player, literally one of the best in the world for our age bracket, you know? You _love_ it. It’s okay to make those sort of choices to do something you love _well_. Look at all those Olympic teenagers, right?!”

Shin gazed down at Sena’s earnest, sincere expression and hesitantly squeezed his hand back. Again, Sena somehow managed to know exactly what Shin needed to hear… before _he_ even knew he needed to hear it. Sympathetic and understanding without judgement. Who wouldn’t want to smile back at that face? Sena blinked at the smile curving up the side of Shin’s mouth, then burst into a bright, wide grin of his own.

“You ready to eat my rented shoes’ rubber soles?”

“No. Why would I do that?”

“What, no, Seijuuro, it’s a-” Sena broke off, eyes narrowing, as Shin’s mouth twitched up a little higher. “HEY! You exactly what I meant!”

“I’m hyper-focused, not an idiot. I’ve heard ballfield trash talk and _yours_ is lacking.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

He laughed, body shaking and head tipped back, as he walked towards the shoe counter at Shin’s side.

 

Shin was scarily good at bowling. Apparently his dad and he had played _in their private bowling lanes in their own bowling alley in their house_ for years when he was a kid. The first strike he threw was so fast, it smashed the pins so hard they went flying and knocked down two more strikes in other lanes. Sena had ended up choking on air somewhere between laughing and sobbing as the owner came out to scold Shin in loud, panicked, profanity-filled English.

Air hockey was just as much fun. By the end of their third game, almost every patron, and most of the employees, had gathered around them to watch their hands blur over the table top, point after point pinging. Their next four games they didn’t even have to pay for, since their audience had handed their own yenn over for encores.

Beer was obviously out of the question, since Shin would _never_ drink it. He still only drank plain black coffee 1 outta 10 times they ended up in coffee shop. But Sena did convince him to try a couple bites of too greasy pizza and a hotdog covered in relish and mustard. Then, before Shin could get too uncomfortable, whipped out the bento box Sena’s mother had made just for Shin that she’d dropped off at his practice that afternoon. The relief rolling off of Shin was palpable when he glanced inside.

“One last thing,” Sena chirped around a mouthful of fries. Shin did not look impressed at seeing the mash of half-eaten fries in Sena’s mouth, making him blush and quickly swallow—too soon. He coughed into the crook of his elbow as Shin ate his bento almost _daintily_.

“You were saying?” Shin prompted once Sena caught his breath.

“I g-got one m-more thing. I wanted to get you cake, but I knew it would be too much for you. Especially this close to a game. I was surprised you ate that much pizza, actually,” Sena admitted with a short chuckle. Shin frowned darkly.

“I’m already regretting it. I’ll need to add at least another thirty minutes of cardio tomorrow,” he muttered, picking at the pickled vegetables in the bento. Sena bent down for his bag, diplomatically hiding his smile at Shin’s overachieving sulky fit.

“But, I thought, if I could find _this_ , maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” he got to his feet with those enigmatic words. “Wait right here, I have to go get it from the counter. I just needed my receipt.”

Shin watched him go, chewing pensively. Sena came back, grinning uncertainly, hands behind his back, just as Shin neatly closed the small empty bento box.

“It’s sugar-free, I promise. And organic! I think it was more expensive than renting the bowling lane- not that I want you to feel guilty! I was totally exaggerating!” Sena interrupted himself to hurriedly exclaim his reassurances.

“Just show me what it is,” Shin told him bluntly. Sena chuckled shakily, then held out both hands. In each was a yellow popsicle beaded with condensation and obviously just freshly unwrapped. Shin blinked, startled into silence.

“I wasn’t sure if it was banana or mango or lemon. That last ice cream you ate, when you were twelve. Anyway, so I grabbed a lemon and a mango one. The banana ones had a lot of milk in them and I know how you feel about too much dairy and sugar,” Sena rushed to explanation. “These are organic and vegan and sugar-free but still taste really good, I mean, the box says so, and the guy at the store said so, too. Um… you wanna? Before they melt?”

Shin blinked sluggishly and then looked up in Sena’s hopeful face.

“Only if you eat it with me,” Shin murmured, voice and expression awestruck.

“Yeah, of course. You’re the birthday boy, so you choose which one,” Sena offered cheerfully. He squeaked when a large hand instead curled into the front of his shirt and tugged him down. His eyes widened, before they slipped shut. He smiled into the sweet, surprise kiss, ignoring the cold ticklish trickle of sticky popsicle juice running over his knuckles.

“You remembered that?” Shin asked when he pulled back.

“Well, yeah. I remembered all of it, Seijuuro. What you say is important to me,” Sena mumbled, shuffled and dropping his eyes to the ground bashfully. “Happy twentieth birthday. I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me, though!” Sena remembered, slightly accusatory and affronted.

“I’ll remind you next year,” Shin promised, taking the lemon ice lolly equably.

“Pffff, what makes you think I’ll forget! I won’t forget!”

“You might not forget my favorite colors, or the last ice cream I ate,” his gaze was fond and still rather amazed, “but you’re terrible with dates. You almost flunked your history midterm because you mixed up the Muromachi and Meiji period dates. _The Muromachi and Meiji_ periods, Sena.”

“… point,” Sena muttered, flopping onto the seat next to Shin and luckily at his popsicle even while pouting. They leaned into each other, Sena’s head perched on Shins’ shoulder. “It was a good last minute birthday, though, right?”

Shin ducked just far enough to press a sticky, cold kiss to Sena’s temple. “The best I’ve ever had.”

Sena bit into his ice cream to hide his grin, only to crumple into a ball moaning at the brain freeze and the pain in his teeth at the cold. Shin merely huffed and handed him a napkin—from _somewhere_. _Was he magically tidy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ugly snorts at my terrible 'sly' pun* 'Sly' used to be the term for being gay, in like, the twenties. Heheheh.
> 
> ANYWAY! GOOD NEWS, MY READERS AND FRIENDS! You guys get to vote on the update after next!! I have several ideas I ready and willing to do. 1: just the next headcanon on the list, 2. a Marvel AU, OR 3. a Soulmate AU! OR 4. USA high school AU (specifically to write a oneshot on sharing letterman jackets cuz one of my face fanarts of them is this) (PS for you peeps anxious for some sweet BL scenes, the next headcanon is NOT smutty, but the AUs may, or at least have the option to, end up that way)


	2. For Sena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like it, too.” He pressed his nose to Shin’s sternum, filling his senses with the warm scent of clean linen and autumn air and Shin. He mumbled the three words indistinctly, cheeks flushing. The arm wrapping around his back and squeezing him closer proved Shin heard him, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are birthdays spent? Do they enjoy dancing? Do they attend any clubs or formal parties together?
> 
> (Shin is less involved in this one, but worth it for the ending I promise.)

**October 10 th: **

Autumn was usually a pretty great season. Leaves turning gold and red, the crisp fall air, the beginning of the _real_ amefuto season. His birthday. All the festivals and yukata and even Halloween (although not really one of his favorite holidays, he did like the candy). _This_ autumn was turning out to not be so pleasant, however. The skies were constantly grey and overcast, threatening clouds darkening the sky, bursts of lightning and thunder almost every day. Also, second semester of college was even _harder_ than first semester. Time seem to trudge past and even his upcoming birthday couldn’t really lift Sena’s spirits. 

“You don’t think it’ll rain out the festival tomorrow, will it?” Suzuna asked worriedly, biting at her thumbnail and glancing out their dorm window to the sky.

“There’s a 17 percent chance of rain,” Riku replied absently, eyes still on his giant psych textbook. The highlighter in his mouth bobbed up and down and Sena knew that one would be ruined by the end of the day. Riku went through a _lot_ of writing utensils (and sometimes chopsticks) while studying.

“You and your know-it-all percentages,” Suzuna huffed, slumping in her chair and propping her socked-feet on Sena’s thighs.

They were gathered in the middle of the room, a circle of floor-chairs and pillows huddled near the slowly 180-rotating floor heater. The _stated_ purpose of Suzuna's presence was that she couldn’t study with her roommate nearby, an arts’ major who tended to think out loud while studying. But Sena was pretty sure she really just liked Riku’s floor heater. Both of them tended to run cold, especially during rainy days.

“You asked. I answered.” Suzuna stuck her tongue out at side of Riku’s head, and he casually flipped her off and turned a page. She burst into cackles and wriggled her toes against the fair-haired safety's ribs, making him grunt and slap at her ankles.

“Well, then, we should start planning Sena’s birthday party. If we wait for Monta-kun’s last class to end, he’ll want to do something stupid, like _amefuto_ themed. Again. For the third year in a row,” Suzuna announced decidedly. Sena groaned and dropped his head against the back of his chair.

But Riku finished whatever sentence or paragraph he was reading, stuck his highlighter in his book, and clapped it shut. “I’m listening.”

“Really? Now? It’s  _two weeks_ from now!” Sena pointed out. Suzuna and Riku scoffed.

“We had a deal, mister. You think I forgot just because it’s been a few months?” Suzuna demanded with narrowed eyes.

“It was _July_ ,” Sena muttered under his breath, shoulders hunching around his ears.

“He probably thought we’d let Monta get away with planning it again. It’s so _adorable_ when he tries to be sneaky,” Riku taunted, smirking over at Suzuna. She cracked up and rocked on the legs of her chair.

“Actually, I just wanna past my first bio test next week. I took three science classes this semester and it was _a really bad idea_ ,” Sena complained, even as he fidgeted guiltily.

“I told you I’d help you with the bio test. If you worry too much over it, you _won’t_ pass,” Riku advised seriously. He grinned mischievously. “So you might as well let me and Suzuna steal your party out from under you. _Like you promised_.”

“I know, I know.” Sena sighed deeply and sunk further into his chair.

“Should we ask Seiji-kun to help us?” Suzuna inquired thoughtfully, tapping her lip with her phone.

“He doesn’t even like having his _own_ birthday party, so I vote he won't be much help,” Sena pointed out dryly. He loved Shin, really, but parties were not something he was good at, or even interested in. “Which is why I’m this mess now,” he sulked quietly to himself behind his bio folder.

“Don’t mumble, Sena, it’s very unattractive,” Suzuna teased, now poking at _him_ with her toes.

 

**October 19 th: **

 

“ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SENA!_ ” shouted voices from almost every side. Crackers popped and confetti showered over him as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Th-thanks, everyone,” Sena stammered bashfully.

The small private room Mamori had reserved at his favorite _okonomiyaki_ restaurant was filled with people. He had no idea so many people would want to come just to see him open presents and blow out candles. It was... kinda mindblowing. The entire ex-Deimon group, plus Chuubou whom Sena had made sure Mamori invited, mixed in with the rest of the Enma crew were all crowded around the hot flat-griddle, spatulas in hand and what was left of ingredients dangerously close to elbows and table edges. Even _Unsui-san_ had shown up and given Sena a really thoughtful muscle-care kit- Icy-Hot and Aspercremes and gels, braces and Ace bandages for just in case. The three cakes that had been brought were already demolished and Mamori, with help from Yukimitsu and Kurita, was already sorting through wrapping paper and gifts and putting them in different bag. Because Mamori would always be the motherly friend, no matter how old he, or anyone else, got.

“You’re still so shy. You’re nineteen and dating a hot football linebacker, how are you still so shy?” Suzuna teased. Shin stared down at her from Sena’s other side.

“I’m at a very comfortable temperature,” he assured her bluntly. Suzuna buried her face in Monta’s shoulder to keep from laughing. “Why is she worried about my body temperature?” Shin murmured to Sena, honestly puzzled. While Shin could surprise him and joke a little now, anything to do with appearances still completely eluded him.

“I’ll explain it later,” Sena muttered back. _I am so_ not _going to explain it later._

“Did you like part one of your birthday party?” Mamori asked cheerfully.

“Yeah, it was great- wait. What. Part one?” Sena squeaked in confusion. Riku, Suzuna, Monta, and Mamori all burst into laughter at his expression. He spun around to look at Shin, only to yelp seeing the taller man slip into a coat. “You knew!?”

“Mamori informed me of the plan a few days ago to make sure I had nothing planned instead,” Shin explained with a shrug. “I’ll see you tomorrow at your parents’ for lunch.”

“ _Eeeehhh?_ You’re not- you’re _leaving_?” Sena exclaimed. He jumped and looked around to see more and more people sitting up and putting on jackets. “We’re all leaving?”

“Shin-kun said he wasn't interested in part two,” Mamori explained as she wrapped Sena’s scarf around his neck- and a lot of his face. "But most of the rest of us are."

"I'll be heading home," Yukimitsu admitted ruefully. "I'll be stopping at your parents to drop the gifts off, actually. Mamori-san has everything planned out."

“It’s gonna be so much fun!” Suzuna cheered.

“Who all are going? And _where_ are we going?” Sena pleaded.

“Don’t worry, li’l bro. I’m going and I promise to protect your virtue,” Riku vowed, slapping Sena’s back heartily. Sena was very glad Mamori had somehow already gotten him into his coat-- the extra padding was very appreciated.

“M-my _virtue_?” Sena stuttered.

“I don’t see what how that has to do with it,” Shin said, voice unimpressed as he glared at Riku, who only grinned back cheekily.

“I’ll be there, too. It’ll be _max_ fun,” Monta assured Sena with a sincere grin and thumbs-up. Some of Sena’s nerves calmed a little, knowing Monta would never lie about something like that. …usually. He side-eyed Suzuna as she did up the last of the toggles on Monta’s coat, making him blush and sputter. Suzuna could probably convince Monta to… _skirt the truth_ a bit…

“It _will_ be fine. Rikku-kun is just teasing. We just wanna do something new and fun, something a little out of your comfort zone. We have to celebrate your nineteenth in style, right?” Mamori told him with a sweet smile. She held up her hand and began to list off names, touching each finger to help count off. “Let's see, from Enma team, Mizumachi-kun, Natsuhiko-kun, Unsui-san, Kotarou-kun. Plus, Youichi-kun and Gen-kun are coming, so is Ryokan-kun, Daikichi-kun, and then Kazuki-kun, Kuroki-kun, _and_ Toganou-kun. See? You’re be with most of your friends the whole time. No need to be worried, Sena-kun.”

"I wanted to come celebrate Kobayakawa-san's birthday, too, but Mamori-neechan told my mother and now I can't," Chuubou sulked, sinking in his chair and crossing his arms.

“…okay. If Musashi-san and Kurita-san are coming, then it can’t be that bad. I'm sorry you can't come, too, Nakabou-kun. Definitely next year," Sean told him sympathetically. Chuubou grinned in surprised delight. Every time Sena showed him the least bit notice he  _still_ managed to look both shocked and elated.

“Exactly! Wait, don’t I count!?” Mamori exclaimed in shock. Riku and Suzuna burst out laughing.

“It looks like he doesn’t trust Mamo-nee as much as he used to! You’ve lost the touch,” Riku mocked. Mamori huffed and placed both fists on her hips, cheeks pink.

“N-No, n-not th-that! S-S-Sometimes M-Mamori-neechan and S-Suzuna like t-to d-do things t-to t-tease me, th-that’s all I m-meant!” Sena protested, hands flailing and face flushed too hot and too quickly with all his autumn layers on. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to meet Shin’s serious gaze.

“If you don’t like it, you can call me. Any time. I’ll come and take you back to my dorm,” Shin suggested seriously. The last of Sena’s nerves dropped away. Having an easy out from an unknown situation was exactly what he needed.

“Y-Yeah, that’d be… you’re sure?”

“I’m sure. I know for a fact I would not enjoy it, so I would not have trouble helping you leave,” Shin said with a nod.

“Pfftt, he’ll fucking love it once he gets over himself. Don’t wait up, Oujou,” Riku scoffed, eyes rolling. Shin’s eyebrows rose, but Riku merely crossed his arms and returned the look.

“Riku’s right, Sena! It’s gonna be _awesome, MAX!_ I’ve been wanting to go forever. It’ll be great,” Monta threw his arm around Sena’s shoulders and tugged him towards the room’s exit.

“Ah! I have to go help pay! Don’t leave without me!” Mamori gasped, rushing out the door past them. Sena blinked and looked around in surprise, finally noticing they were the last ones in the room.

“That’s right, slowpoke, they’re all waiting for us at the door already. You ready to stop being a scaredy-cat and have some adventure?” Suzuna demanded, flicking his forehead.

“ _Ow_ , yeah, yeah. I'll be right behind you guys. Thanks for coming tonight, Seijuuro,” Sena added, grinning up at him. Shin grunted once and shrugged a shoulder.

Riku muttered in exasperation under his breath and brushed past them. Suzuna giggled and bounced out, dragging a protesting-Monta after her.

“I’m bringing your present to your parents’ house tomorrow,” Shin said after a few seconds of Sena shuffling in place expectantly.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, okay. What is it?” Sena asked, a little lamely and wanting to facepalm at the stupid question.

“New gloves.”

Sena blinked, Shin stared back. “You… you didn’t have to tell me, Seijuuro.”

 

“Then why did you ask?” Shin inquired, sounding absolutely baffled.

“I have no idea, actually. I think I was just nervous,” Sena admitted, still laughing, head ducking.

“Why? About the… plans…after this?” Shin stumbled over the words with an annoyed frown, _almost_ spilling the surprise.  _So close_ , Sena thought in disappointment.  

“If I asked about that, would you tell me?” Sena asked, perking up. He deflated at Shin’s negative headshake. “Ah, it was worth a shot. I… I’ll see you, um, tomorrow then?” Sena said, hands fidgeting and feet shuffling as a blush crawled up his throat to his cheeks. He peeked under his bangs to see Shin’s perplexed expression, the one Sena recognized as the 'working through a problem' expression.

“Yes, tomorrow. Did you want something else? They’re waiting for you,” Shin said slowly and carefully. Sena exhaled roughly with a weak chuckle.

“Nah, not really,” he patted Shin’s shoulder and moved around him. “I better hurry or Hiruma-san will start getting antsy. No one wants that.”

Shin laid his hand over Sena’s to hold him in place. “Sena, if you want something, just ask. Whatever it is, it won’t upset me.”

Sena’s blush darkened. “It’s just… um, it’s still kinda hard to just _say_ it.”

“I don’t want it to be difficult for you, Sena. It’s been almost six months,” Shin replied quietly. Sena gulped painfully.

“Yeah, but… just… _saying_ it out loud. I…don’t know…”

“Sena, look at me,” Shin said softly, not moving to force him into it, just waiting patiently. Sena swallowed again and looked up into Shin’s carefully neutral face. “Try.”

Sena grimaced a little. “O-okay. Uh… c-can you k-kiss m-me g-good-bye?” The blush was somewhere near his hairline, his whole face feverishly warm.

“It was difficult to ask that?” Shin asked in amazement, eyes widened slightly.

“I don’t usually have to _ask_! It just _happens_! It’s _different!_ ” Sena cried out, sweatdropping slightly and turning his head.

A small huff answered him, just before Shin’s sudden movement had Sena jerking around again to face him. He blinked rapidly as Shin brushed his lips over his, a merest suggestion of a kiss that still had his heart tripping over itself.

“Then, you should practice,” Shin whispered, throaty and octaves lower. Sena shuddered, blushing head to toe, as he followed after Shin, limbs stiff and motions robotic.

 

Phase two of Sena’s nineteenth party ended up being… a club. In Shinjuku. With flashing multi-colored lights. Liquor shots that looked like they were squeezed straight out of a color wheel. And people dressed in _way too few_ layers for late October. The older guys went straight to the bar (and really, Sena’s brain broke trying to imagine most of them trying to dance like what he could see out on the floor or pretending to enjoy the special DJ-mix-pop hits playing), but Sena’s closest friends and a glowing-faced Kurita headed out to the floor. Mizumachi and Taki threw themselves into the thickest part of crowd and disappeared with whooping cries. 

“I c-can’t- I d-don’t kn-know how-” Sena stammered pleadingly. His friends _cruelly_ forced him out onto the floor.

“Just relax and have fun, Sena-kun!” Mamori shouted under the thumping bass. Suzuna was already bouncing on her heels, face ecstatic.

“C’mon, I’ll help you!” Suzuna laughed, grabbing his hands and pulling him a little further in.

Monta and Riku both cheered and whistled. With a playful bow and answering curtsy, Mamori and Kurita went out after them, laughing. Thanks to Kurita’s girth, they cleared out a good proportion of the dance floor, people mumbling and protesting until they got a look at them and quickly sidled away. The other three took a moment of listening and then began to dance to the music, laughing and grinning. He glanced between them anxiously, taking in their wild, un-self-conscious movements, but none of them really looked like some of the… _racier_ dance moves he saw around him. They just looked rather silly, and like they were having _fun_. Suzuna winked at him encouragingly, so he slowly raised his hands over his head and tried to mimic the swing of her hips and shoulders.

“That’s it, Sena-kun! Have fun!” Kurita cheered, bouncing in place and smiling in his happy, excited way.

 _Well, if Kurita-san can have fun doing this…_ Sena closed his eyes to block out everything but the music, and let himself go. He was awkward and his movements jerky and slightly off-beat, but he was laughing and flushed before the end of the next song. Suzuna and Mamori took turns grabbing his hands and swinging him around, doing weird waving motions with their (and his) arms until the last of his reserves were gone. Riku and Monta showed up at last, handfuls of drinks that looked like they were milked from kindergarten markers, but Sena let Kurita have half of his. He learned from high school that alcohol made him do stupid things and made his feet lead him to dangerous places. (He never wanted to wake up in another lion’s pit again…)

During the slow songs, Kurita would go sit with whoever was at the bar, and Suzuna would wrangle a red-faced Monta close. Sena… did not think too closely about Mamori’s ability to drag Hiruma once onto the dance floor, but also a grim-faced, pink-cheeked Musashi for all the other slow songs. The first slow song took Sena completely by surprise, chest heaving and sweat already dripping down his neck, as he looked around in confusion. In the end, an irritated Riku loped Sena’s arms around his shoulders and then placed his hands _very gingerly_ , the very tips of his fingers, on Sena’s hips.

“There, don’t say I didn’t do anything for you,” Riku shouted in Sena’s ear.

“Are we supposed to stand like this? I kinda feel like I’m the girl in this,” Sena complained good-naturedly, glancing over at Suzuna and Mamori. Riku huffed and rolled his eyes.

" How _heteronormative_ of you,” Riku joked, smirking. Sena laughed and ducked his head. “I thought you knew there’s no such thing as a ‘girl-and-boy’ in an only-boy couple."

“I didn't think you knew words like that!”

“I know a lot of things like that. Now shut up and dance before I leave you alone again!”

Another time, Sena joined Monta and Suzuna in a weird, shuffling, laughing triad of a slow dance, Suzuna and Monta falling over themselves and an almost tipsy Sena barely able to keep them up through his own laughter. Mostly he danced among the small knot of friends, exchanging partners thoughtlessly, or somehow alone while grinning and meeting the eyes of his friends.

All in all, it was a pretty great night. He wished Shin could’ve been there, but it wasn't really his thing and... a night out with just friends, some of his oldest friends, was pretty great.

 

Sena groaned into his pillow, grimacing at the drool under his mouth and the pounding in his head. There hadn’t been _near_ enough sleep for him to already be awake. As he squinted blearily through gummy lashes, he realized the pounding wasn’t just in his head. No, there was a polite, but incessant knock on his bedroom door.

 _Whhhhyyyyy_? He whined in his head, mouth too dry and gross to make words yet. With a sad little moan, he slithered out from under his covers and thudded to the ground.

“ _ooowwww_ ,” Sena whispered in a raspy, hoarse voice.

The door opened to reveal a concerned-looking Shin and a giggling Mama Kobayakawa.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Shin asked, already striding in the room.

“I’ll go get him some water,” Mama Kobayakawa giggled some more, hurrying away, but leaving the door wide open behind her.

Sena groaned and flopped onto his back, blinking sluggishly at Shin’s upside-down face hovering over him. “wha-tie-izzit?”

“That’s very bad Japanese, Sena,” Shin hooked his hands under Sena’s armpits and hoisted him up. “You smell like alcohol and sweat.”

“Nuh showa’. Nuh drin’ lo’. Evur’un elsssse sssmall,” Sena tried to say, dropping his head onto Shin’s shoulder and letting out a snore.

“Ah… this is better than the angry way,” Shin said to himself. He swept Sena’s legs up and gently set him down on the bed. The fast asleep Sena snuggled into his pillow, heedless of drool stains, and snored louder.

Mama Kobayakawa snuck back into the room, smiling and holding a tray of fruit and water glasses. Her smile widened seeing the peacefully unconscious young man curled into a small ball and the much taller, bigger one sitting next to him, one hand lying unmoving on Sena's back. Shin looked up and nodded his head gratefully at her.

“He’s so bad at waking up. Just give him a few more minutes and try again,” she advised as she set the tray down. “His friends dropped him off very early this morning, too. Maybe three AM or so? It woke Papa up and he told me at breakfast,” she added.

“That explains it,” Shin conceded, glancing to the clock that read 9 AM next to his bed. “Do you mind if I stay in here until he wakes?”

“Oh my, of course not! You’re both adults now! It’s so strange to think he’s already so grown up!” she pressed her hands to her mouth, kind brown eyes shiny for a moment. “If he needs me, I’ll be downstairs. Or if you need me! Please, call me Mihae-san, Seijuuro-kun.”

“Thank you, Mihae-san.”

She blushed and fluttered her way out the door. A moment later, Pitt wandered in, meowing pitifully, and Sena stirred. Pitt jumped onto the bed, thrust his whiskery nose in Sena’s face, and then leapt onto Shin’s lap as Sena jerked awake.

“…I need a cat…” Shin said, stroking Pitt’s back automatically.

“Wh-wh- _Seijuuro!? Why-when-what_ How?” Sena spluttered, blinking and sitting up completely.

“Your parents let me in. We’re supposed to have lunch, remember?”

“Y-yeah, I remember, what time is it?” He glanced over as he rubbed his bedhead. He was still wearing his clothes of the night before, and he felt kinda grimy and gross. Seeing the time had him wincing. “I should probably- do you mind if I… um, shower?”

“Please.”

Sena blinked at the almost immediate, very decisive response. “Kay.”

“Drink the water first.”

“Huh? Oh! Oh, that’s _great_! Mamori-neechan kept giving us water, but I’ve never been so thirsty before!” He chugged down his glass under Shin’s keen gaze before swiping his phone on. He choked a bit on water, surprise flooding his face. “Suzuna drank _ten times_ as much as I did. How in the world was she awake and texting me at _seven_? Like, emojis and videos and exclamations points and everything. She’s _unreal_.”

“The shower?” Shin prompted.

“Oh, right! I’ll be just a minute. You…. You’re gonna be okay?” Sena asked hesitantly. Shin looked down at the contentedly purring Pitt in his lap.

“I have a cat.”

“Pitt’s great. That’s great. Okay.” He grinned and rushed to grab everything he’d need, including clean clothes, and dashed out the door. Shin and Pitt stared at each other, her tail flicking over his thigh and his hand lazily stroking her back.

“I need to learn how to wake him like that,” Shin told her seriously. She purred louder and set her chin down on her paws.

They sat on the bed together a little while later, the shorter freshly showered and dressed, and the taller gazing forlornly as Pitt slipped out the door. Distraction came in the form of fruit that Sena set on the bed between them. Shin stuck to the water as Sena all but inhaled more than half the fruit before slowing down.

“How was it?” Shin asked curiously as Sena polished off the last of the grapes.

“What? Oh, the club last night? I get why you decided not to come,” Sena said with a wide grin. “But it wasn’t so bad after I got into it. Kurita-san kept most the strangers away, and Mamori-neechan is really scary when anyone tried to cut in on us or get too handsy. There were a few people that tried to dance with Suzuna and Mamori-neechan,” _and me, why were they all dudes, too??_   _Kinda BIG dudes..._ “but luckily they left us alone pretty quick.”

“Handsy? Isn’t the point of dancing to dance with a partner?” Shin inquired, eyebrows rising. Sena blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Seijuuro, have you… have you seen the way people dance in clubs?”

“No, but it’s dancing. I took lessons with my mother when I was young,” Shin replied, still clueless. Sena sighed and then perked up.

“Suzuna sent a couple of videos. You’ll get it, here,” Sena scrambled for his phone and opened his SMS. It was just a moment later that he held it up for Shin to get a good look at the dim, flashing video, the loud, bass-thumping music tinny and static-y. Shin’s brows crashed down into a scowl.

“That is not dancing.”

“Not the kind of dancing you take lessons for, no, but it’s club dancing. It’s why I never went in USA. Well, that and my friends wanted me to have a fake ID to get in and that’s _scary_ ,” Sena shivered and shook his head. "They said all the ones for under 21 were lame, so I lucked out."

“You danced like these people?” Shin asked incredulously, still peering at the second video that had just begun. Sena burst out laughing.

“Me? Dance like that? I wouldn’t know how! No, I looked like an idiot, waving my arms around and hopping in place. I copied Suzuna a little, but mostly I just, uh… I dunno, dance however?” Sena explained setting his phone down. Shin snorted and picked up the phone. “Mostly everyone drinks these really expensive drinks there and they dance a little... wilder, you know? Less inhibitions, I guess? I had a couple, but I don’t really like getting drunk, so I gave most of them away after a couple sips. I ony really felt so sick because I was out so late. I never go to bed that late,” Sena laughed at himself and popped another orange slice in his mouth. He choked at the strange crunching sound coming from Shin’s hands. “GHMPHHGH?!” Sena choked in panic, hands reaching for the phone.

Shin grabbed Sena's hands in one of his and tugged him from the bed onto their feet, setting the phone on the desk nearby.

“Wh-what- did you br-break it!?” Sena spluttered. He blinked in confusion as Shin placed one of Sena’s hands on his waist and then lifted their clasped hands up to the side. Shin’s free hand cupped Sena’s shoulder, smoothing over it minutely. “What are you doing?”

“Wait a moment,” Shin replied just as music began to play.

“ _OH!_ You got the internet to work? Hey, I know this song. My mom loves it! Keiko something, right? What-”

“I’m going to show you what dancing is,” Shin answered simply. Sena gaped at him. “I used to dance to this song with my mother. If you need to, you can stand on my feet. It’s how I learned.”

Blood rushed to Sena’s face at both the offer and the mental picture. _It was too damn cute_. He could  _too easily_  picture the two of them, mother and tiny son, dancing around that massive ballroom in their house to the old 70s’ enka song. Shin hummed the first few bars, low and completely off-pitch, before stepping into a…

“Is… is this a _waltz_? I’ve seen this in _Disney_ movies,” Sena blurted in shock.

“What’s Di-suh-ney?” Shin asked absently, muttering the counts under his breath a second later. He was frowning in concentration, eyes on their feet, as he struggled to remember those long ago lessons while leading the completely inept Sena along.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Sena murmured, eyes fond and probably stupidly adoring on Shin’s face. He hadn’t said it since Mt. Fuji but maybe… maybe it’d be okay to say it again. “I l-l-like it. The dance. Even better than clubbing,” he chickened out.

Shin looked back up at him, mouth softening into that tiny, affectionate smile. “The music is better, too.”

“Yeah. Thank you for coming to my parents’ party for me,” Sena sighed, stepping a little closer to rest his head on Shin’s shoulder. The linebacker froze, then started dancing again, not bothering with getting back on the right count.

“I like it. Just us and your parents. And Pitt.” Sena grinned against Shin’s chest at his cat’s name.

“I like it, too.” He pressed his nose to Shin’s sternum, filling his senses with the warm scent of clean linen and autumn air and _Shin_. He mumbled the three words indistinctly, cheeks flushing. The arm wrapping around his back and squeezing him closer proved Shin heard him, though.

“Happy birthday, Sena.”

 

(About an hour later, Sena picked up his phone to find a Shin-finger-shaped-and-sized shatter on the screen and long, thin crack across the screen, _lengthwise_  all the way to the top. The blank-faced, confounded stare was the only reply he got from Shin about it. But the new winter scarlet-red gloves were really nice…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the one y'all ask for! So far #2, Marvel AU, is winning. (Other options are- 1. next headcanon, 3. Soulmate AU, 4. USA high school AU involving letterman jackets?
> 
> Writing Shin making Sena tell him what he wants, and I’m like *mentally picturing future smut and brain immediately whites out. imdedshinhaskilledmekthnxbai*
> 
> My notes for dancing headcanon went something like this: Do they enjoy dancing?  HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa *cries*
> 
> I'm so sorry about Monta. I DO LIKE HIM, i SWEAR! I just canNOT muse him at all, apparently. Plus, honestly, if there's a chance to give Riku dialogue, Riku's gonna win. I'm sad sad soul who loves Riku too much.
> 
> Also, I make myself sick. So gross. These bastard. Shin + cat is life, okay? Plus, Shin and his mother dancing- no. I can’t. what have I done???
> 
> The song they dance to is: Keiko Fuji – Yume wa Yoru Hiraku. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNj3sivdCaI (How do you insert links???) It’s not really a love song, or even romantic. It’s a little sad and talking about how her love is frail and falls in love one day, only to fall in love again the next with someone else, but, it was a SUPER huge famous song and enka and it just seemed like his mother would like that kind of music and teach him to waltz to it.


End file.
